


Interlude

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Series: Psych 101 'Verse [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: BDSM, Character Study, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: A glimpse into the time between when Malcolm left college and when he went back to NYC ... and the Dom(me)s he encountered along the way
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Original Female Character(s), Malcolm Bright/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Psych 101 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Interlude

Leila 

Leila Pratt was Malcolm’s first Domme after Clay. He’d met her in Harvard, back when he and Clay had been ‘interviewing’ for a new Dominant for Malcolm. Leila had an easy smile and a hearty laugh and liked her bourbon neat like Clay. She had a muted British accent, which made almost everything she said seem posh.

With her pale skin, green eyes and chestnut hair, she made a striking figure and Malcolm couldn’t help but stare the first time they met up in Albany; it had been a while since he’d seen her and Malcolm had forgotten.

“It’s rude to stare, Malcolm,” Leila had said primly, but her eyes twinkled.

“Apologies,” Malcolm replied.

There had been a bit of a learning curve, going from Clay to Leila. 

Malcolm suddenly had to get used to living on his own. Leila had a life of her own (not that Clay hadn’t) and other submissives that she dealt with on a regular basis in her home. Malcolm remembered the first night in his new apartment near the University of Albany - he’d felt so alone he’d almost called Clay.

But Malcolm told himself to be strong. Clay didn’t need to be bothered with his loneliness.

Within a few months, however, he and Leila got close. Malcolm even considered her one of his friends, even if he was technically a ‘client’. There was never the closeness between them that had been between him and Clay, but Malcolm became very fond of Leila.

She’d even taught him to play (and cheat) at cards.

She’s also given Malcolm an appreciation for the riding crop. She had a way of wielding it that was somehow both a snap and a caress … 

A little over a year into their relationship, Leila suddenly got called back to England for a family emergency and Malcolm floundered for about a month.

Until Dylan Brewer showed up.

Dylan 

Dylan was younger than both Clay and Leila yet somehow still had the same confidence. Dylan was a coach for the University of Albany baseball team and appeared every inch the jock. Black hair, green eyes, an adorable cleft in his chin and a kind smile.

Dylan was also a workout junkie and dragged Malcolm out on runs all the time. He wasn’t one for yoga, so Malcolm was on his own for that.

The adjustment period had been shorter with Dylan. Malcolm had already gotten used to living alone, so it had just been adjusting to the dynamics. Dylan wasn’t like Clay and wasn’t like Leila.

Dylan had also become a good friend, someone to go out and grab a beer with. Then go home and get paddled until Malcolm came with a loud shout.

Seriously.

Dylan was a master with the paddle.

Malcolm stayed with Dylan all the way through the end of his Master’s program and even up through his doctorate program. Always an overachiever, Malcolm had managed to finish his doctorate program in three years.

It was after he’d finished his doctorate program that Malcolm decided to change his name. He didn’t want to go into the FBI bearing the name Whitly, didn’t want it to color anyone’s opinion of him.

When he got the paperwork in the mail he’d stared down at is in awe.

Malcolm Bright.

Bright.

Malcolm smiled and dug around in his desk for an envelope and a slip of paper. He hummed to himself as he wrote a note to Clay and when he addressed it, he smiled.

With his grades Malcolm was easily accepted into the FBI Training Academy and found himself relocating to Virginia.

In the five years since he and Clay had interviewed Dom(me)s, both from Virginia and New York, people had moved; however one email to Clay and Malcolm had a brand new list of people to check out in Virginia.

But this time, he was on his own. While Malcolm knew these people were good, because Clay vouched for them, he still didn’t know if any would be the right fit. 

Malcolm decided to start at the top and work his way down.

Marcus Carmichael was top of the list. An Australian in the US on a work visa working for an IT company, he probably was a good Dom, but Malcolm couldn’t get past his attitude outside the bedroom. With his sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked like the quintessential surfer and revelled in it. He hit on everyone and was so cocky it made Malcolm want to vomit. 

They never actually made it to the bedroom.

Next on the list was Santiago Boghosian. He was the first generation to a Cuban mother and a Ukrainian father. Santiago had soft black hair, beautiful brown eyes, spoke both Spanish and Ukranian, worked as a book editor and Dommed part time. 

Unfortunately Santiago reminded Malcolm just a little too much of his pseudo father Gil Arroyo to be completely comfortable with the arrangement.

Now Summer Pierce was something else. She was a former Miss California USA who’d actually placed third in the Miss USA pageant and then had gone to become … a U.S. Marshall. Her home base was in Virginia, near the FBI Training Academy and although she travelled a lot, was always home for at least two weekends each month.

Their first meeting had been a bit of a cluster, because Summer had almost hit Malcolm with her motorcycle. Thankfully no one had been hurt and they indulged in a laugh over a beer. They shared a few things in common, with just enough differences to make conversation lively.

And she knew her way around a whip. And was the only one, other than Clay, who had the ability to keep Malcolm on edge for what felt like hours … bringing him to the very brink of orgasm before yanking him back from the edge.

Malcolm stayed with Summer for three years until she got transferred to California. He decided against asking for a new list and just went back to the one he’d had before.

The first time Malcolm met Jameson Briggs, Malcolm was sure they’d never work out. Jameson looked like a younger version of Marcus, but thankfully had none of the overt cockiness. Jameson was actually a few years younger than Malcolm and was working his way through medical school. 

Jameson and Malcolm go on famously, both in and out of the bedroom.

Malcolm helped Jameson study and Jameson helped Malcolm work through his issues. Malcolm had a tendency to go off half cocked and he and Jameson tried to work through it.

Really.

They tried.

They tried a bunch of different techniques, different ways to cope. They worked for almost three years … and nothing stuck.

Then Malcolm got fired. Since Jameson was still in school, he ended things with Jameson and moved back to New York.

He’s tried to get used to being back in the city, back in the same city as his mother and sister. Who both liked to check up on him in their own special way.

Then the murders started, and Malcolm started visiting his father (a bad idea, he already knew) and then the night terrors started again.

It was when his mother casually brought up how Malcolm had gone all of college without night terrors that Malcolm felt his anxiety ramp up. Thankfully, his mother associated his recurring night terrors to the news and the locale and Malcolm released the breathe he’d been holding.

As he finished breakfast, Malcolm opened his phone and searched through his contacts. 

Maybe one of his former Dom(me)s had moved to the city.

Two days later, Malcolm was in line at the coffee shop by his apartment waiting to place his order when … 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my little M. All. Grown. Up.”

Malcolm felt his butterflies take flight in his stomach. He _knew_ that voice. Malcolm turned slowly and found him standing two people back in the line. A little grayer, a few more lines but still exuded the same power.

“Hello Clay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had very specific people in mind for each Dom(me) Malcolm was with ... so here you you:
> 
> Leila Pratt = Lauren Cohan  
> Dylan Brewer = Tyler Hoechlin  
> Marcus Carmichael = Travis Fimmel  
> Santiago Boghosian = Oscar Isaac  
> Summer Pierce = Meagan Tandy  
> Jameson Briggs = Alexander Ludwig


End file.
